Free Day
by BoricuaPinkRanger
Summary: Z and Sky spend time together on their day off.


_**A/N: None of the Power Rangers belongs to me just the idea of the story.**_

* * *

Today was a calm day, and had not rung any alarm Cruger finally gave us the day off. Well it was actually Jack, Doggie because he was in a meeting on another planet and leave him in charge of the command center. Jack was very entertaining to be playing Commander so obvious reasons could not count on him today at all. A Syd came up with the bright idea that RIC needed a companion. Yes, I mean the mechanical dog. So she commented to the Bridge so he had the idea to make a female version of R.I.C. which they called E.R.I.C.A. Wear looked all day in the lab with Boom, so with them I can not tell. It seems that my day off will be just as boring as the days passed. Do not get me wrong I like being ranger's just that there has sometimes to take a break and have fun. Wait. What Sky will be doing? Umm, not likely to read again the SPD manual.

Well at least I thought when I walked into the common room I found Sky. For the first time not wearing the uniform of SPD. He was wearing shorts and a jersey sporting of the Mavericks. Really the Mavericks? it's nothing against them. But seriously the Dallas Mavericks? Well maybe it's because it's blue, I do not know. What I do know is that the shirt does not have sleeves could see his muscles. Ah, really looks good. Oh, also carrying a basketball. I will do and I asked him toward though it was obvious he was going to play basketball.

"Hello. What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I go to the court, take a few shots at the basket." Sky replied.

"I'm coming with you!" I said after all there was nothing better to do.

"Are you sure Z?" Sky said.

"Yes, all so I have nothing to do.I'm Going to change my clothes, I come quickly." and headed to my room. Pull out two jersey that had from my favorite player Carlos Arroyo. Yes Puerto Rican basketball player Carlos Arroyo. A Jersey was from the Miami Heat and the other from the the national team of Puerto Rico. Opt for the Heat because if I wear the jersey of Puerto Rico people would think I'm Puerto Rican, not that there's anything wrong with Puerto Ricans they are pleasing to me, there are many things I like about them as Arroyo. The issue is that I am Cuban and I do not want people to think I'm denying my nationality, it's just in case. Oh, well. I'm sounding like Bridge. Anyway I'm ready I will use some yellow tights pants to keep the habit of always wearing something yellow.

In the court was Sky doing warming.

"That you were going to be fast. And that jersey? Arroyo? but he no longer plays with the Heat and even longer plays in the NBA. "he told me.

"And? Sky a problem with that? Like I'm not questioning you for your jersey of Nowitzki. Ah, the Dallas Mavericks, Sky?" so pay him with the same coin and I think he a bit annoying. That novelty, right?

"You know, forget it, you're going to play or not?" Sky replied.

"Okay, do not bother." Then Sky began to dribble the ball move it from side to side. Was placed in front of the basket and he scored.

"Your turn." Sky said after pass me the ball.

When you try to score, and not arrived shot. I tried a second time but the ball bounced in the hoop and came out.

"Huy, but what a bad aim I have ." I was starting to frustrate to me when Sky approached.

"You do not have the correct posture Z." stood behind me and placed his legs in the right way. He was so close I could smell the scent of his body. With his hands accommodate my arm and made me throw the ball, without letting go to me for this way direct the shot to the hoop. What you think? The ball entered the ring and did not even touched. It was almost a perfect shot. It was so exciting to me that I turned around and hop on Sky and hugged him. When I realized what I did I was embarrassed and quickly let go, my cheeks got even redder than Jack ranger uniform. He looked at me with a look of surprise, but then he laughed. Can you believe Sky Tate laughed had never seen him laugh. I know that Syd once told to me that he laughed after soaking her in water, but I had not yet seen. Also this time it was, say different. He looks so cute laughing that he may learn to laugh more.

"You know, you look good laughs. Should do it more often. And as it happened, you know what could be just hug between us ? Please?." I said.

"Okay will stay with us, but also that you saw me laughing." Sky insisted.

"Sky! ... Okay as you say" well at least I know if it happened. After that we continue to play and then we went to eat at the café.

When we got to the common room we met Syd and Bridge wanted to show ERICA new companion for R.I.C. It was a robot dog guess what color? pink. As Syd idea does not surprise me. I also had a bow made of metal stuck to her head , R.I.C. it was so have gotten couples. Jack is dating a girl named Ally, which by the way I have to know. Because Jack is like my brother and I have to make sure that's a good girl.

It is not new that Syd and Bridge are together especially after the drama that lived after Berok kidnap Bridge who almost died that day. I've even seen Boom and Kat more loving than usual with each other, that is odd. Love is in the air, and I can not say I do not like Sky because it is not true. Can not help it, I love something does happen to him I think I'm dying, I now understand Syd. I think it's time for me to go to sleep I'm too tired to been a long day even though I did not work today. Good night.


End file.
